selenagomezfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Body Heat
Body Heat es una canción de Selena Gomez incluida en su segundo álbum como solista, Revival. Letra Letra original= I'm going in, I'm ready to surrender Like a diamond, I need a little pressure So press me down till I scream If you're the flame, I'm kerosene I'm burning up, baby All I need is your body heat right next to me Burning up burning up, so give it up give it up All I need is your body heat right next to me I’m burning up baby, all I want is your body heat Burning up burning up, so give it up give it up All I need is your body heat I'm restless, I'm craving your attention My red lips have found a new obsession Let's go all night, just you and me If you're the flame, I'm kerosene I'm burning up, baby All I need is your body heat right next to me Burning up burning up, so give it up give it up All I need is your body heat right next to me I’m burning up baby, all I want is your body heat Burning up burning up, so give it up give it up All I need is your body heat I’m burning up, burning up, you’re right there Your body heat right next to me I’m burning up, burning up, you’re right there Your body heat right next to me We're connected by the sun And all of the stars above You melt me and my body feels no shame And I don't care tonight If it burns too bright Cause baby, that's why I came All I need is your body heat right next to me Burning up burning up, so give it up give it up All I need is your body heat right next to me I’m burning up baby, all I want is your body heat Burning up burning up, so give it up give it up All I need is your body heat |-|Letra traducida= Voy a entrar, estoy lista para rendirme Como un diamante, necesito un poco de presión Así que presióname hasta que grite Si tú eres la llama, yo soy el kerosene Estoy ardiendo bebé Todo lo que necesito es tu calor corporal junto a mí Ardiendo, ardiendo, así que ríndete, ríndete Todo lo que necesito es tu calor corporal junto a mí Estoy ardiendo bebé, todo lo que quiero es tu calor corporal Ardiendo, ardiendo, así que ríndete, ríndete Todo lo que necesito es tu calor corporal Estoy cansada, estoy implorando tu atención Mis labios rojos han encontrado una nueva obsesión Sigamos toda la noche, solo tú y yo Si tú eres la llama, yo soy el kerosene Estoy ardiendo bebé Todo lo que necesito es tu calor corporal junto a mí Ardiendo, ardiendo, así que ríndete, ríndete Todo lo que necesito es tu calor corporal junto a mí Estoy ardiendo bebé, todo lo que quiero es tu calor corporal Ardiendo, ardiendo, así que ríndete, ríndete Todo lo que necesito es tu calor corporal Estoy ardiendo, ardiendo, tú estás allí Tu calor corporal junto a mí Estoy ardiendo, ardiendo, tú estás allí Tu calor corporal junto a mí Estamos conectados por el sol Y todas las estrellas Me derrites y mi cuerpo no se avergüenza Y no me importa esta noche Si arde tan brillante Es porque bebé, para eso vine Todo lo que necesito es tu calor corporal junto a mí Ardiendo, ardiendo, así que ríndete, ríndete Todo lo que necesito es tu calor corporal junto a mí Estoy ardiendo bebé, todo lo que quiero es tu calor corporal Ardiendo, ardiendo, así que ríndete, ríndete Todo lo que necesito es tu calor corporal Notas *Letra traducida desde Songstraducidas. Categoría:Canciones